SiXTeen Entertainment ~MAX RESIDENCY~
The SiXTeen Entertainment ~MAX RESIDENCY~ concert took place from July 22 to July 25, 2019. DAY 1 (2019.07.22): Team X : 01. Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! : 02. Wanna Be MC: Cloud, Dream, Jinyeong, Mina : 03. Remind (Mina) : 04. Butterfly (Jinyeong) : 05. Under (Cloud) : 06. Very Me (Dream) MC: Red, Sunghyun, Sunmin, Yeongja : 07. A Ballad For You (Sungmin) : 08. Firefly (Sunghyun) : 09. Lie (Yeongja) : 10. Paris (Red) MC: Jiyun, Lara, Lilly, Lindy : 11. Prove it (Jiyun) : 12. Your Smile (Lara) : 13. Sing A Song (Lilly) : 14. Heart Pt. 1 (Lindy) MC: Lucy, Miyeon, Taeyeon, Wonchang : 15. Servant of Freedom (Lucy) : 16. Aim. Shoot. Fire. (Miyeon) : 17. Lion (Taeyeon) : 18. Ocean Waves (Wonchang) MC: Hazel, Yewon, YunA, Yurae : 19. Yesterday Happiness (Hazel) : 20. Seashells (Yewon) : 21. Only Follower (YunA) : 22. Yellow Rose (Yurae) MC: Lindy Graduation Send Off ENCORE : 23. Hate (May, Mimzy) MC: Mina Graduation Send Off : 24. Outro:Please! DAY 2 (2019.07.23): Team T : 01. Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! : 02. UR GF MC: Cherrie, Meejoo, Yeeun, Yein : 03. Can I? (Yeeun) : 04. Cherrie Love (Cherrie) : 05. One Sky (Yein) : 06. Dance (Meejoo) MC: Honey, Jewel, Namju, Somin : 07. Summer Blues (Honey) : 08. Trust Me (Somin) : 09. Heart Breaker (Jewel) : 10. Keeper (Namju) MC: Dahui, Grace, Ruri, Yeri : 11. Red Line (Dahui) : 12. Stay. (Solo ver.) (Grace) : 13. A+ (Yeri) : 14. Moonlit (Ruri) MC: Hayan, Queen, Sally, Zoe : 15. Kingdom (Queen) : 16. Lay Down (Sally) : 17. Unrest (Hanyan) : 18. DJ (Zoe) MC: Bohui, Mari, Moon, Soyun : 19. Stone Wall (Mari) : 17. Hard Core (Bohui) : 18. Dream (Soyun) : 20. Cloudless Sky (Moon) MC: Grace, Naeun, Sunny, Yeonjin : 21. Listen to Me (Yeonjin) : 22. Want (Sunny) : 23. Had It (Naeun) ANNOUNCEMENTS * SiXTeen theater to close temporarily on July 31. Team T 2nd Stage last performance on July 30 ENCORE : 24. Love Melody : 25. Outro:Fifth Time DAY 3 (2019.07.24): Team S : 01. Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! : 02. Try Hard MC: Diamond, Gumi, Marie, Saya : 03. I.D.K (Diamond) : 04. Jump (Saya) : 05. Highway 23 (Gumi) : 06. Tomorrow (Marie) MC: Jooyeon, Nami, Uri, Yeji : 07. Yellow Blue (Jooyeon) : 08. 1 2 - REBIRTH (Uri) : 09. Captivation (Yeji) : 10. Free Fall (Nam) MC: Hanna, Haruna, Taehui, Yeojin : 11. You're My Number One (Taehui) : 12. Gangsta Show (Haru) : 13. Give Me All of You (Hanna) : 14. Stop! (Yeojin) MC: Hani, Sha, Sarang, Wendy : 15. Heights (Hani) : 16. Blinds (Sarang) : 17. Zombie Be Mine (Sha) : 18. Marry Me for a While (Wendy) MC: Choa, Jayeon, Yaenin, Yeona : 19. Bad Girl (Solo ver.) (Yeona) : 20. Morning Hair (Jayeon) : 21. Fanmeeting (Choa) : 22. Forest (Yaenin) MC: Ara, Melody, Mimi, Yujin : 23. Sun Ray (Yujin) : 24. Call Me Crazy Lady (Melody) : 25. Lover (Mimi) ENCORE : 26. Believe (Ara, Linlin, Min Ah, Bea) : 27. Outro:Reset DAY 4 (2019.07.25) : 01. Dreamer, Give Me Please : 02. Fairy Magic (1st Generation) : 03. YOU (1st Generation) MC: 1st Generation : 04. Song= Goal (2nd Generation) : 05. You Were Always There (2nd Generation) MC: 2nd Generation : 06. Stay. (3rd Generation) : 07. Hear the Beating of the Drums (3rd Generation) MC: 3rd Generation : 08. RE:Send (Heaven Train - Bean, Mimi, Miyeon, Namju, Sarang, Sungmin, Yeojin) : 09. Glass Bead (GFRIEND Cover) (NEW PEACE – Ara, Bohui, Jiyun, Jooyeon, Linlin, May, Mimzy, Min Ah, Sally) : 10. Rookie (Red Velvet Cover) (LLeaf – Cherrie, Cloud, Gumi, Hanyan, Yurae) MC: Heaven Train + NEW PEACE + LLeaf : 11. Pen (Team X) : 12. Sunflower Smiles (Team X) MC: Team X : 13. Love Melody (Team T) : 14. There is No Servant of Youth (Team T) MC: Team T : 15. What a Dream (Team S) : 16. You Know? (Team S) MC: Team S : 17. Let My Love Be Free : 18. A world without the moon ANNOUNCEMENTS * SiXTeen will branch away from Sunshine!Pop Agency and be managed by sister agency, Candy Entertainment. Candy Entertainment also has clearance to develop new groups and will be located in Seoul * SiXTeen 1st Top Election for SiXTeen 3rd Mini Album ENCORE : 19. Thank You Pt. 2